


Little Man

by shimmerkit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Based on the song Little Lady by Ed Sheeran, I'm bad at tags, Listen to Little Lady before reading this, M/M, Multi, Rape, Then keep going, Violence, Yaoi, if you don't like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmerkit/pseuds/shimmerkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager is a prostitute. His pimp? His father, Grisha. But what happens when a handsome, stubborn, short man comes to his rescue?</p>
<p>I'm sorry I'm really bad at summaries. Please, listen to the song "Little Lady" by Ed Sheeran before reading this fic, please.<br/><3<br/>-Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haii! <3 Just wanted to let you know that I cried listening to the song this fic is based on. I do hope that it is more than 2 or 3 chapters. If you all want, then I will make this part of a series. Please review with what you want! This story will also be posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net under the same name. My fanfiction.net url is "helluvalover' and Wattpad is ShimmerValdez. Follow me?  
> -Levi

Eren rose from his bed shakily. He looked over his numerous injuries from the night before. Damn. There goes the trip to the clinic that he scheduled. He poked at a few of the wounds.  _These need medical attention..._ He thought. Damned Grisha. Why did his father do this to him? Forcing him to make dirty fake love with those fucking pervs? He looked outside. It was snowing. On his birthday.  _Well, I am just a worthless, dirty fucking whore. Not like I matter._ Eren felt tears well in his eyes. He tried to swallow them down, but failed.

"Damn it all.." he muttered, wiping at his eyes furiously. He pulled on a pair of tight, ripped-up black skinny jeans, a tight-fitting band t-shirt and a beanie with the Wings of Freedom on it. He pulled on his black combat boots, and a thick hoodie. Eren opened his door warily, looking and listening intently for Grisha. He sighed quietly in relief, Grisha was nowhere to be found.

He hurried out of the house, pulling his beanie down low over his face. He looked around warily, on the lookout for some of his... _ugh, father's,_ goons. He flagged down a taxi, hopping in and shivering, grateful for the warmth. "Where you goin' kid?" The man in the front seat asked. Eren looked at the nameplate. Dot Pixis. Hmm...

"I'm g-going to the Wall M-Maria H-Hospital.. P-please..." Eren stammered out, blushing slightly. He looked at his lap, fiddling with a loose string in his sweatshirt. Mr. Pixis just nodded, slowly pulling into traffic. They drove for a little while before he spoke again.

"So why you goin' to the hospital, kid?" Eren flinched back into the seat, curling into himself slightly.

"R-reasons." Eren stuttered.

"Anything specific?" Pixis turned and looked at him, studying the teen who couldn't have been any older than 15.

"N-not really.." Eren glanced up at the man, who gasped softly at his beaten and bruised face.

"How'd that happen, then?" Eren looked down again, shaking his head.

"I-I got... I fell down the st-stairs.." He murmured, shaking slightly. Pixis just turned back to the road, shaking his head.

"Oh, really? A few of those bruises look like they were caused by a fist, not stairs." He said, scowling out the windshield. Pixis heard the sharp intake of breath from the kid, and glanced behind him again only to see tears fall down his face. "Never mind then.." he murmured, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"Th-thank you..." Eren said as he threw some bills at the driver, getting out. He was ready to face the music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah! Here's the next chapter~
> 
> -Levi

Eren walked into the hospital, shaking slightly at the antiseptic smell. "I-I got... Uhm... Well... I f-fell..." He mumbled to the nurse. She looked up at the brunette skeptically. "Are you sure? You look like you got into a fight, hon." The nurse said. Eren nodded. "I'm s-sure.."

"Alright, sweetie." She replied, frowning. "Go and sit down. The doctor will see you soon." She started typing into her computer. Another nurse walked through the door. "Eren Jeager?" He drawled, and Eren stood shakily. The nurse at the front desk watched him walk through the door. When he was out of sight, she grabbed the phone, dialing 911.

"I need a policeman at the Wall Maria hospital, please. Don't use your sirens. A boy just walked in. He looked like he was badly beaten by someone much stronger than him." She said quietly, furtively. She nodded, the operator talking to her. She hung up, waiting.

Eren was walking after the guy who looked suspiciously like a horse. The horse showed him to a room, and he dutifully walked in. "Please, sit. The doctor will be in here soon." The boy, Jean, said. Eren nodded, waiting patiently as Jean went through the normal procedures. When the nurse left, he started messing with the hem of his shirt.

The doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Armin Arlert." the doctor said, holding out his hand. Eren shook it dutifully, smiling kindly. "So, Eren, what happened?" He asked, looking at his chart. "I fell down the s-stairs..." Eren responded, blushing slightly at the lie. The blonde nodded, writing that down. "I have reason to believe that that is a lie. Seeing as though that you have clear hand prints and fist marks all over your body. So, what really happened?" Armin asked again.

"N-nothing.." Eren said defensively. Armin sighed, and stood. Someone knocked at the door. Eren jumped at the sound, and Dr. Arlert opened it. "Ah, hello Detective." Armin said, greeting the small, raven-haired man that had walked through the door.

He was short. That was the first thing that Eren noticed. Then he noticed the carefully maintained undercut, and the piercing grey eyes, the rocking body, and the badge. "Hello, Dr. Arlert." replied the small man. He had an oddly smooth voice for his stature, and oddly deep for it, too. The slight male stalked over to Eren, his face set in a slight scowl. "I'm Detective Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps, Trost's police force. We received a call about a boy who looked badly beaten." The man, Levi, looked Eren over. "And I think that that is true."

Eren stiffened. "I fell down my stairs, sh-shorty."  _Damned voice! Why the hell did it crack?_  Eren thought, scowling. Levi shook his head. "Oh, really?" He poked at one of the visible fist marks. Eren whimpered quietly at the pain that shot through him. "I don't think so. Now, how did you get these?" Eren started to tear up. He felt himself break down as he started to sob.

"M-M-My p-p-pimp got a-angry.." Eren stumbled over his words, tears streaming down his face. "B-b-but I deserved i-it.."

"Who's your pimp?" Levi asked, grasping the poor boy's hand. Eren shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. "Who're you working for, kid?" 

"I-I c-c-can't tell you... Can't b-betray my f-family.."

"Please, Eren..." The brunette looked at Levi sharply, surprised to hear his name.

"No!" Eren yelled, ripping out of the detective's grasp.

"Please, calm down! Eren, calm down!!" Levi said calmly, writing down a number and underlining it on a small card. "Please, if you ever need anything, call me." He handed Eren the card, stalking out. Eren watched the small raven-haired male leave, mouth agape and eyes wide.

After the look over from the doctor, Eren left. He put on his coat, shoving his hands into his pockets as he started to walk home. What he didn't notice was the short, grumpy man getting into a car and following him home.

Eren realized when he got home that he had made a terrible mistake. "Where've you been, bitch?" Grisha growled, pressing a knife to Eren's throat. The brunette was at a loss for words. How could he tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER MUHAHAAHAHAHAHA  
> Yelling at me and comments are always welcome  
> Love you all!  
> -Levi


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated for my lil tumblr crush, ereri-phangirl. I waaasss just gonna leave it, buuututtttt.... She needs it. Love you all~
> 
> -Levi

"I wanna know!" Grisha growled into the brunet's ear as the tall boy trembled.

"I-I went to the clinic...." Eren whimpered. He opened the door, before being pushed in roughly. He dropped his bag, spilling everything out of it. Grisha growled softly, spotting the card that the cop had given to Eren.

"And what the bloody fuck is this?!" He snarled, picking up the small thing and waving it in Eren's face. His eyes were dark and dangerous, the six-inch knife glinting in the sunlight. Grisha's lanky form was silhouetted in the door frame, Eren was on the ground. The knife came down in a blinding flash, and Eren cried out in pain. It was buried deep in his side, and blood began to spill from the wound.

Grisha's eyes widened as he realized what he had done, dropped the knife, and ran. Eren was limp on the ground, hands pressing on his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The tall boy's teal eyes glistened with tears as they slowly dulled, the life draining out of him. Sunlight was blinding him.

But then, it wasn't. There was a short, slim silhouette in the doorway. Eren groaned softly, reaching out to him. "Fuck, Eren!" He heard a familiar, velvety smooth voice that was roughened with concern. "Eren, stay with me!" The figure yelled, now beside him, pressing hard on the wound with their... their shirt? Eren didn't know. He heard them call 911, and scream into the phone. His vision was swimming, both with tears and in general. He could barely see. "Eren, seriously! Stay awake!" He heard the figure yell at him, and he tried to turn his head to look at them.

**Levi's POV**

I couldn't believe it. The boy that I had just met, and followed, was dying on the floor because the idiot operator wasn't fucking able to understand what it meant when I told him that someone  _was bleeding to death in front of me and that I needed a goddamn abulance!_ I was relieved when I heard the goddamned ambulance a few minutes later. I could see the life draining from Eren's teal eyes. Tears welled in my own as I watched the boy bleed to death, slowly and painfully.

The EMT's rushed in, grabbing the brunet from me. I yelped, before following them, the tears spilling over. They rushed around on the inside of the ambulance, starting to patch the boy up. He looked so much like Isabel, and I couldn't lose her again. And Farlan...  _Dammit, I just met the fucking kid! I shouldn't be crying over him like this!_ I thought to myself angrily, but a sob ripped itself from my chest. The doctors were yelling things, and he was screaming in pain.

I couldn't do it.

When we got to the hospital, they rushed the poor brunet inside. I was left in the waiting room, tears rushing down my face in torrents. I don't even know how long I sat there before I could see Eren. "Mr. Ackerman? You can check on Mr. Jeager now. We've got him stable." I felt my heart leap at the nurse's words.

I rushed behind her, and stumbled over my own feet going into the room. Eren slept, pale and unmoving. I bit down on my lip, sitting beside him. I closed my eyes, bowing my head as the tears spilled over yet again. 

About ten minutes later, I heard a weak chuckle. "Officer Ackerman?" the brunet murmured. I glanced up, my ashen eyes locking with the gorgeous teal orbs that Eren had.

"Call me Levi."

"Levi. What're you doing here? What am I d-doing here? I only remember Grisha stabbing me..." I froze at the name, and so did he. He looked terrified. 

"Grisha? Your pimp's name?"I growled. The taller man nodded weakly, face going paler than it was.

"Y-Yessir. G-Grisha Jeager. H-He's my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, I know. Cliffhanger, I know. Don't hate me, please.
> 
> -Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thanks for suffering through this with me! Reviews? Kudos? Hate mail? I'll take it all. Love you all! Also, I'm sorry that its so short ;-; I'm kinda not very good about writing long chapters.


End file.
